


[podfic] Like Legends

by margi_lynn (majoline)



Category: Andromeda, Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Charity Auctions, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/margi_lynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nice to know that there's someone out there who cares enough about the life of Seamus Harper to go through the trouble of saving it, time after time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Like Legends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Like Legends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/376026) by [tinypinkmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse). 



> This podfic was won in the spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/ Hurricane Sandy auction by colls. :D I hope you like it!
> 
> Thank you to tinypinkmouse for your blanket permission ♥
> 
> A/N: This story takes place in the far future of the alternate future seen in 5.4 The End.
> 
> Also, this fills my 'space' square for dark fantasy bingo :)

Chapters: 1  
Length: 00:13:05  
Size: 10.5 MB

[Download the mp3 with the direct download link from the audiofic archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112013011307.zip)


End file.
